S&N
by shannon.garner
Summary: Nate and Blair are together but when Serena gets in an mess after a night out what will happen? S/N B/N S/D S/C B/C Rated T for Language Mostly about Nate and Serena but will include Blair, Chuck and Dan
1. Chapter 1

Nate and Serena

Chapter 1

**Serena's POV**

I wanted Nate so badly it hurt. I had never wanted something or someone so badly in my life. I loved Dan I really did but he would never be the one person I would always want; he would never be Nate Archibald. I had never understood my true feelings Nate until now. Watching him laughing and smiling with Blair made me feel sick inside. But the only problem was I couldn't have him because Blair had him and she was never going to let him go.

I sat in the bar at the palace hotel drinking not caring about how drunk I got. I hadn't drunk like I was drinking now in years. I knew I would regret this in the morning but maybe this was what I needed right now. I had been sitting at the bar for well over an hour now and all I'd been doing was drinking constantly. I was drinking on an empty stomach witch didn't help either.

Suddenly my phone rang and it took me forever to find it. Luckily it wasn't too late when I finally found it. I looked at the name on my phone, it was Nate.

"Nate," I shouted, I hope I didn't sound as drunk as I felt.

"Serena?" Nate said.

"What?" I said in a very high pitched voice.

"Are you drunk?" I didn't answer that; I was sure he could tell. "Where are you?" He said after a moment of silence.

"The palace," I slurred.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you don't move," He said and then he hung up.

I did as he said I stayed exactly where I was; I was quite happy there drinking. When I saw Nate's perfect face my face lit up.

"Serena what have you been doing?" I didn't say anything I just giggled. Nate carried me up to my room and laid me on my bed. He sat next to me on my bed staring at me. I sat up and leaned in so that I was face to face with him. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it closer to me so I could kiss him. To my surprise he kissed me back. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt but he stopped me.

"Wait," he said. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"What's up Nate?" I said kissing his face. Nate didn't allow me to carry on kissing him.

"Serena we can't do this," He said as he stared at me.

"Why because of Blair?" I stared at him and knew straight away by his expression that it was. There was a long awkward silence. "Nate I think you should go," I finally said. I felt completely sober now. Nate stood up and went over to the door.

"Sorry Serena," He said as he left my bedroom.

I lay face down crying on my bed.

**Nate's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just done; I had been chasing that girl for years and when she kisses me I tell her no. Maybe one of the reasons I left was because she was drunk and I was scared she would wake up in the morning and she would regret it. All I want and all I've ever wanted is Serena and I have now officially fucked up. I was only with Blair because I couldn't have Serena but when she says that I can have her I say I can't because of Blair. All I wanted was to go back into her room and have sex with her.

I could hear Serena crying even from outside her bedroom and I felt so bad. I had to go back in there and see if she was okay. I turned around and opened the door. Slowly I walked in; she sat up quickly and wiped he eyes with the back of her hand. I went over to her and sat on her bed and pulled her head to my chest. I held her in my arms tightly not wanting to ever let her go. She adjusted her head so she was looking up at me. I could see that she was about to say something so I put my finger on her lips.

"Serena don't say anything," I whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"Nate it doesn't matter," She said snuggling up to me. After that neither of us spoke I just watched her fall gently to sleep.

**Serena's POV**

I woke early that morning to find Nate sleeping beside me. What had happened last night? I tried to remember but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was Nate calling me, but pass that I don't remember anything it was just a complete blur.

I carefully climbed out of bed and made my way to my bathroom.

After I had had my shower I dressed and put in some make-up. I looked at the time it was 7:30am and Nate was still sleeping. I went back into the bathroom to find some painkillers; my head felt like it was on fire. I took the tablet with some water. I turned around and was shocked to see Nate standing there.

"Oh my god Nate you made me jump," I said loudly. Nate smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. Even though I didn't know what happened last night I hugged him back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I broke free from Nate to see who it was. I opened the door to find Blair standing there crying.

"B?" I said curiously. "Are you OK?"

"No I'm not," Blair sobbed. "Nate didn't come home last night." My heart sank what was I supposed to say? _**Blair its OK Nate spent the night here but I can't remember what happened. **_No. I had to lie to my best friend.

"Blair it will be OK I promise you just need to talk to him, I'm sure it is nothing," I hated ling to her but I had to because I didn't know the whole truth myself.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"It really isn't a good time B," She looked like she was going to cry again. "But I'll meet you later OK?" She just nodded and walked away.

I turned around I saw Nate sigh a sigh of relief. "Nate…"

"What is it Serena?" He touched my cheek.

"What happened last night?"

**Nate's POV**

I can't believe it she didn't remember. I thought back to what had happed and yes she had been drunk but I didn't think she would have forgotten last night. "You really don't remember?" I asked. She looked at be blankly. I sighed. I told her exactly what had happened last night but she still looked confused.

"I'm sorry Nate," She said, it seemed there had been a lot of apologizing over the time they had been together. She wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her forehead and held her tightly. She pulled away from me.

She stood there for a few seconds not moving. I stood a few feet from her waiting for her to move but when she did I didn't expect her to come closer. I closed my eyes and before I knew it her lips were touching mine. The kiss was a fierce one our tongues seemed to be fighting each other. I helped her pull her shirt over her head. I put my arms around her and undid her bra. I touched my lips to her neck and she moaned. Her fingers were undoing the buttons on my shirt. I picked her up at put her down on her bed. I slipped my pants of and continued to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate and Serena

Chapter 2

**Serena's POV**

I lay next to Nate after a very passionate and amazing morning. It was great but at the same time I was thinking 'what the hell have I just done?' Blair would kill me if she ever found out and I knew that this could never happen again. Blair had been at my door just this morning and I had lied to her and now I felt really bad.

Nate raised his arm stroked my cheek with his fingers. He smiled he looked so happy more happy than he usually did. I kind of faked smiled back and he saw right through me. "What's up Serena?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," I replied, but he wasn't convinced.

"You can't lie to me S," I knew he was right; he always had been able to tell if I was ling or not.

"It's just Blair… I feel as though I let her down because she has always been there for me and now I feel-"

"Serena calm down Blair doesn't have to know," He said it like it was simple and we could just carry this on and no one would notice.

"But-" I couldn't finish my sentence because both our phones beeped. I looked at the text it was from Gossip Girl.

**Hey upper east siders gossip girl here and do I have news for you.**

**Spotted N carrying a drunken S up to her room at the palace hotel, but he never came out. What's going on N? And what will happen when B finds out and I thought that this would be happily ever after for you two, I guess I was wrong. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

I dropped my phone and Nate just sat there staring at his. "Great," I said after a long silence. Nate didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I knew who it was before I answered the door.

"B…" I saw the look on her face, it was anger. "I'm so…" she cut me off by slapping me in the face.

"Blair what are you doing," Nate said from behind me. I held my hand to my face in pain. Blair had a good slap I'll give her that. Nate put his arm around me and I was begging him in my mind to stop.

"So it's true," She shouted. "You know maybe if it had been once but twice come on Serena, you could have had him any time you wanted but you just had to have him when I did because you want everything I have," Her words hurt but they were all to true.

"B…"

"Save it S," She said and then she walked away. Nate and I were both speechless.

**This chapter is quite short because I don't think I can add much more at this point. **

**Read and Review PLEASE :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Nate and Serena

Chapter 3

Serena's POV

"Mom I Love him," I said to my mom honestly. She gave me that _I'm disappointed in you look._

"Serena you said that about Dan," My mom hated the Archibald's but I loved Nate and there was nothing she could say to stop me being with him.

"That was different," I answered.

"Serena I forbid you to see him," My mom said and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I walked away from her and went into my room. The first thing I did was call Nate.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Serena," He said as he picked up the phone.

"Nate I need to see you," I said "Meet me at my mom's penthouse in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I love you,"

"I Love you too," Another tear ran down my cheek. I hung up.

I heard a knock at the door and knew that it was Nate. My mom had just gone out with Rufus which is a good thing because it meant that I could have Nate. I opened the door and as soon as I saw his face I kissed him. I pulled him in the door and I saw him kick the door behind him.

We found our way to my bedroom still kissing and I fell backwards onto my bed. Nate climbed on top of me and pressed his lips to the back of my neck. I had undone the buttons on his shirt and had taken his pants of when I heard the door open.

"Shit," I panted.

"What," Nate said as he kissed me.

"My mom's home," I sat up.

"So," Nate kissed me again.

"She hates you," I said seriously. Nate didn't seem to get the message so he continued to kiss me. "Nate," I said harshly. He stopped and was about to leave but I stopped him. "Stay please," I begged. Nate rested his head on the pillow while I rested mine on his chest.

I woke and looked at my digital clock it said 8:08. I rubbed my eyes and quietly stood up but Nate heard me a sat up. He pulled on his pants but I stole his shirt and put it on.

"You want breakfast?" I asked him and he nodded. "Go and make me some then," Nate sighed and kissed me on the cheek. He exited my room and went over into the kitchen.

**Nate's POV**

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Ms Van Der Woodsen standing. "Nate what are you doing here?"

"I uh…I…" I didn't know what to say to her.

"Nate," I heard my name from behind and I turned around and saw Serena still wearing my shirt come up from behind me and throw her arms around me waste. "Come back to bed," She said smiling flirtatiously.

"You don't want breakfast?" I asked smiling.

"I want you," She replied. She took my hand a pulled me back into her bedroom. Lily followed us and walked straight into Serena's room to find me and Serena making out. "Have you not heard of knocking," Serena asked her mother.

"Serena can I have a word," Her mother looked annoyed now.

"I'm a bit busy right now," She said as she kissed me again. I kissed her back while Lily mumbled something I didn't hear. It was clear to lily that Serena was ignoring her so she turned around and left the room closing the door behind her.


End file.
